Lets Try This Again
by RDF-73
Summary: When things in Ron's life go far from planed, It is left up to another Mystic Master / friend to help him back on the path. Rated T for language. Maybe increased later depending.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Disney owns KP. Alex Bowman is a creation of mine and not to be used by anyone else without asking, thx

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Ron you sure you don't want a ride home?" Alex asked his best freind after they closed up the restaurant for the night.

"Nah Alex, I'm fine just walking. It's just a few blocks away."

Alex was worried about his best friend. He had been so down for the past few years. Ever since that fateful day when Ron's world came crashing down around him. It was not long after they had opened the restaurant together. Alex had meet Ron during a joint operation between GJ and the UN. Kim was seven months pregnant at the time. So it was not possible for her to go on this mission. The mission was simple one. Take out the last cell of WEE.

_(Flashback)_

_For the past few years, GJ and the UN had been taking down their operation brick by brick. Seizing their back accounts throughout the world. The tow groups had either eliminated the cells or brought them into custody. That is except all but one cell of the group. This last group was hiding a remote base in the Andie's. Once again Ron and Alex, along with four other men where teamed up._

_Ron along with Kim worked freelance with GJ. Several of those mission where working alongside Alex's team. Therefore, Ron and Alex had grown close._

_"Man it sucks that Kim could not be here with us when we finally take out these guys." Alex said while he was going over his last minute checks over his equipment before the op._

_"Yea I know what you mean. She seemed pretty bummed that she could not come either on the last mission." Ron said as he put on his backpack._

_"Yea well you guys have a new mission coming in a few months anyways."_

_This brought a big smile to Ron face. "Yea I can't believe that in less than two months I am going to be a father."_

_Alex just laughed at his friend. Holstering his sidearm Alex looked over the rest of the team. "Ok you grunts let move out."_

_(End Flashback)_

Alex climbed into his truck and fired it up. As he did, a sad smile crossed his face. Granted the mission was a success. However, little did anyone know the WEE had sent a team to take out their biggest headache, and that was Team Possible. It was damn lucky that their task had failed. Yet do to that one incident. It not only broke up the team be Kim and Ron as well. Kim had loss the baby due to the fight with the WEE team. This in turn ended up causing Kim to leave Ron. Alex still doesn't know why or how she thought this. All he did know was Kim blamed Ron for the loss of their unborn child.

Alex watched as Ron slowly fell apart. He knew that it was his friendship with Ron that kept Ron from going off the deep end for good. Yet Alex still worried about him and wished there was something he could do for the guy.

* * *

It was about a thirty minute drive home for Alex and despite the restaurant being in downtown Denver it didn't take Alex long to get into the country. Therefore, him seeing animal along the side of the road was nothing unusual for him. Except for tonight the unusual was about to happen.

* * *

Cruising down the road in is black truck, Alex was singing alone to the CD he was listening to. It was helping him take his mind off the problems of his friend. That and helping him stay awake. It had been a long and tiring week. There had been a convention in town and every time there was, some big event at the convention hall the restaurant was packed. It was good for businesses and hard on Alex.

Therefore, when he thought he saw a bright flash out of the corner of his eye. He thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. That is until he saw it again as it streaked across the road in front of him.

"Ok I must be more tired than I thought. I'm starting to see things." Alex said as he rubbed his eyes and shaking his head trying to wake himself up.

He took his eyes off the road for a second to kick on the AC and when he looked up there was something standing in the middle of the road. Alex slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel to get around what he swore was a large monkey standing in the road. His truck came skidding to a stop. Alex was breathing hard, he was wide an awake now. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He took a deep breath before looking in the rear view mirror.

"Ok that is not cool." Alex saw nothing behind him. "Got to be my mine playing tricks on me."

"It is no trick Dragon Master." Came a voice out of the night.

Alex shook his head again thinking he was hearing thing.

"Now I know I need to get some sleep. I'm hearing things."

"You are not hearing things Dragon. Fate has given you a chance to change the past and undo what has been done."

Alex had not been called by that name in a long time, not since his training days at Yamanouchi. He had pick up the name for the ability to easily master the Dragon style of Kung Fu. He thought back there for a moment during his time there. That is until Alex caught some movement in front of the truck. As he looked, he noticed an old oriental man floating above the ground in front of him.

"Ok I must have run off the road and be dead." Rubbing his eyes again. "I mean what else could it be. It's not like there are old blokes just floating around the woods."

"You are far from dead Bowman-san."

Alex got out of the truck and walked over to where the old man was just floating there. Something in the man's voice, he recognized. He studied him as he was now closer and it only took a few seconds for Alex to realize who it was.

"Sensei? Crikey, what on god green earth are you doing here. I haven't seen you for almost fifteen years."

"I'm here to give you a chance to undo what has been done. The power of the world is unbalanced and need to be righted."

Pinching the bridge of his nose. "Same old Sensei. Always speaking in riddles. What power has become unbalanced?"

"The power of the Monkey master."

Alex knew right away, whom he was talking about. He just didn't know what he could do about it. Let alone what Sensei meant about him being the Mongoose Master.

"Ok Sensei, I have tried to help Ron out as much as I can, but how can I help him heal his broken heart and sprite. When Kim left him and blamed him for the loss of their child it broke him harder than any one person could help."

"Another was destined to be Stoppable-sans partner in life."

_'Ok I didn't expect that one coming.'_ Alex thought. "What do you mean Ron and Kim where not meant to be together. I have known the two for quite a few years now and I can tell you for one that those two together was written a long time ago."

Sensei gave Alex a very perplexed look. "It may have seemed that way from where you stood. However, The Monkey Master was destined to be with another. In choosing of Possible-san is why thing ended the way they have now." Sensei floated closer to Alex. "It now falls to you Bowman-san to help Stoppable-san find his true partner in life. In do so this also help Stoppable-san find the happiness in his life."

Alex knew that if there was any way to help if friend Ron out he would do whatever it took to do it. Even if that meant his own life. Ron had become like Alex little brother and as far as he was concern they where family.

"Sensei you know as well as I do that Ron is family to me and would do anything for him." Sensei just nodded in agreement. "So what do I need to do?"

"For now Bowman-san all that is needed to be done has been done. Go home and sleep in the morning all will be revealed to you."

"You know one of these days I would love o get a straight answer out of you." Alex said as he walked back to his truck. "I mean would it hurt for just once to just let someone know what the bloody hell there suppose to do." When Alex turned back around Sensei was nowhere to found. "Figures always popping out without giving me any more info."

Alex climbed back into his truck and drove home. It only took him a few minutes to get to his house. Once he parked his truck in the garage. Alex grabbed a quick shower and got ready for bed. He was beat and need to get some sleep. However, when he lay down all he could think about was what Sensei had told him. Nothing made sense.

"Crikey, how in the bloody hell am I suppose to change what happened in Ron's the past." Alex rolled over one his side. "It's not like I can travel back in time and get to him before him and Kim started going out." Yea like that's going to happen. Ok Alex, just get some sleep it a big day tomorrow. It took him a little while but soon sleep enveloped Alex.

* * *

"Man it felt like I just laid my head down." As his alarm clock went off on the nightstand. It took a couple of swipes before Alex was able to find the snooze button. "Just another ten minutes and I will be fine." He said groggily.

"RON, ALEX GET YOUR BUTTS OUT OF BED BEFORE YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

Alex just rolled over at whoever was yelling at him to get up. It had been a long night and the talk with Sensei sprit form last night on the way home didn't help his stress level any. Therefore, it was no wonder that what was yelling at him the first time registered. However, the next thing he heard woke him up right away.

"Ron Stoppable get your butt out of bed right now. I'm not going to get detention because I was late for school waiting on you. NOW GET UP"

"Ah come on KP can't the Ron man get some sleep."

Alex's eye shot right open as he listened to his best friend and what he could have swore was Kim. However both sounding a lot younger. _'Ok I got to be dreaming there is no way this is happening.'_

"No Ron now you better be up and dressed by the time I go get your cousin Alex up."

"Kim I don't think that would be such a good idea."

However, it was too later the next thing Ron heard was Kim screaming and a very loud thud. Followed with his cousin Alex yelping in pain. Ron got up and got dressed as he walked out of his room. He noticed Kim leaned up against the wall next to Alex room.

She was breathing hard and her face was as red as her hair. Ron knew right away, what Kim had seen. Unlike him, Alex didn't ware PJ's to bed.

"I tried to warn you Kim but you didn't listen."

Kim was about to say something when Alex walked out of his room pulling his t-shirt down. "Crikey you daft woman. Just because you just walk in on Ron doesn't mean you can do it to me."

Kim could not say anything. She was to embarrassed walking in on Alex as he was getting out of the bed dress as the day he was born. She did the only thing she could in a sitch like this and it was to get away. As Kim ran down the stair into the kitchen, Alex just looked over to Ron and shocked his head.

"Bloody hell."

Ron just patted his cousin on the back and gave him a goofy grin. "Welcome to my world cus." Ron said and went down stairs to get some breakfast. "Come on bud let's not be later for our first days as seniors."

That when it finally hit Alex. It was like a Road Train from the outback smacking him square in the face. _'You little some of a bitch. Bloody old man sent me back almost six year into the past.'_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Ok if no one has figured it out Yet Alex is from Australia and I will get more into him later on. Please read and review. If you don't like it then don't flame it. Suggestion are welcome as long as they are constructive.


End file.
